1 vs. 100 (zzzzz)/Episode 1.3
1 vs. 100 (zzzzz) Episode 1.3 began signups on February 11, 2010; and the actual game on February 19. One contestant, nowhammies11 (Andrew), was in the mob, and JamminJordan7 (Jordan) was the One for this game. The game ended on April 1, 2010. Episode Synopsis The game is currently ongoing. First Question ($5,000 per Mob member) 1 vs. 100 If you are reading The Va Dinci Cod by Adam Roberts, you are reading a parody of what? A: A book written by Dan Brown '' ''B: A book written by J.K. Rowling '' ''C: A book written by Stephen King Jordan: Well I know J.K. Rowling is the Harry Potter series, and I feel Stephen King is too big a name to waste his time doing parodies of books.....I'm definitely not anywhere near 100% sure, but I'm going to lock in A. The correct answer was A. Five Mob members answered incorrectly, earning Jordan $25,000. Second Question ($10,000 per Mob member) 1 vs. 95 The "King of Rock and Roll" and "The Boss" play just before "God" at a concert. Which of these musicians plays last? A: Bruce Springsteen '' ''B: Elvis Presley C: Eric Clapton Jordan decided to poll the Mob on answer A. Twelve Mob members chose this answer. Ryan: That help you any? Jordan: Yes it did. I know it's not B, so I'm choosing Eric Clapton. C was the correct answer. 15 Mob members answered wrong, giving Jordan another $150,000 to raise his total to $175,000. Third Question ($15,000 per Mob member) 1 vs. 80 Okay, Einstein, what does the variable 'c' stand for in the equation E=Mc^2? A) Speed of light B) Pull of gravity C) Distance traveled Jordan: I say Speed of Light, so A is my answer. The correct answer was A, earning Jordan another $120,000 after 8 Mob members answered wrong. His total was now $295,000. Fourth Question ($20,000 per Mob member) 1 vs. 72 At the 82nd Academy awards, which of these films did not receive the same amount of nominations as the other two? '' A) The one directed by James Cameron B) The one directed by Kathryn Bigelow C) The one directed by Lee Daniels Jordan decided to ask the Mob. The Mob members asked were #21 and #80. #21: I chose answer A. James Cameron directed Avatar, which I do remember receiving a lot of nominations. I'm trying to list them off in my head, and so far I'm at five...I remember it being up for Picture, Director, Cinematography, Sound, and Visual Effects. I know there's still more, though. #80: I chose answer B, the one directed by Kathryn Bigelow. She did The Hurt Locker, and I remember it winning Best Picture and Best Director. Jordan: Kate sounds pretty confident, and I should have thought this out a little bit more...I'm choosing A. '''NOTE: The correct answer was actually C; there was a mistake in the help. Jordan was still awarded a correct answer.' 17 Mob members answered incorrectly, earning Jordan $340,000 - this raised his total to $635,000. Fifth Question ($25,000 per Mob member) 1 vs. 55 A horse is not on the backside of the quarter commemorating which of these states? A) Nebraska B) Kentucy C) Delaware Jordan: I am almost positive it is Nebraska, so I'll choose A. The correct answer was A. At $25,000 each, 10 Mob members did not give the right answer, giving Jordan $250,000. This brought his total to $880,000. Sixth Question ($30,000 per Mob member) 1 vs. 45 If one tic is worth two tacs, and five tacs are worth three ticks, then in what year were Tic Tacs introduced to the United States? A) 1932 B) 1947 C) 1969 Jordan decided to trust the Mob, which answered C. This was the correct answer. Eleven Mob members answered incorrectly, earning Jordan $330,000. This brought his total to $1,310,000, which Jordan decided to walk away with.